Prince Naruto
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Prince Naruto of the Whirlpool was sent to Konohagakure for a peace mission, to create a treaty with the Hokage- The Fire Nation Queen. Many people believe he is the perfect to-be King, as his father was once the Fourth King of the Fire Nation. Naruto is about to become the King of his kingdom, however, that is when he meets Madara Uchiha. MadaNaru YaoI!
1. Chapter 1

**... ...**

**Summary****:** Prince Naruto of the Whirlpool was sent to Konohagakure for a peace mission, to create a treaty with the Hokage. Many people he is the perfect one, as his father was once the Fourth King of the Fire Nation. Naruto is about to become the King of his kingdom, however, when he meets Madara Uchiha...

**Warnings****: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and (maybe some)Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

I have multiple dreams for Fanfiction. One of them is to make two pages full of MadaNaru stories ^^  
...even if I should be writing the chapter for my ongoing story...

Information; Whirlpool barely has any type of Japanese influence, it's more Greek and Roman influence. No, those countries don't really exist in this story, but it's the best way I can explain it. Whirlpool is more or less, like a magical place in my story XD It's all needed, though.

**One-Shot**

There are multiple kingdoms, and multiple leaders of each one. The five major kingdoms are so listed; The Fire Nation, the Lightning Nation, the Water Nation, the Earth Nation, and the Wind Nation. These five are the most powerful, and to make themselves even stronger, they ally themselves up with smaller kingdoms. The most powerful kingdom - a rather wealthy one as well -, is the Land of the Whirlpool. This kingdom is very special. It has been around longer than the kingship of the five major nations, and have been around longer than most others.

The Land of the Whirlpool has mines of gold, silver, bronze, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and many more precious minerals on hand. They have one of the most powerful Navy in the world, their army is in plenty. They have mastered arts of Healing, Sealing, and Chakra in itself. Powerful Summons lay inside of this kingdom, and only contract themselves to those of the kingdom. This kingdom is considered much more powerful than the major kingdoms, but it isn't counted as one because of one thing- They have been allied with the Fire Nation ever since that kingdom was created. They two kingdoms were rather close, and it showed when the Fourth King of the Fire Nation married Kushina Uzumaki, a princess of the Whirlpool.

Kushina married Minato Namikaze, who wasn't even a noble in the Fire Nation. The other reason why the Land of Whirlpool isn't a major kingdom, is because their leaders come down by blood. The major kingdoms leaders are chosen by the people, though the leader has unchallenged power. Kushina birthed a single son, Naruto. When the Fire Nation was attacked by the Kyuubi No Yoko, Kushina died in the attack, and Minato gave his life to defeat the beast. The Demon was sealed inside of Naruto, who was named the Prince of the Whirlpool while the Fire Nation dealt with their own situation.

The Land of the Whirlpool has no King or Queen, only the young prince. No one went against him, and no one wanted too. The kingdom stayed strong, and was run by the council until the day Naruto would turn sixteen. For many years, Naruto's main guidance was from the Demon King Kyuubi, who was sealed inside of him. Since the Whirlpool's strength was as strong as always, they weren't destroyed nor attacked for those fifteen years.

Two months before Naruto Uzumaki would turn sixteen, it was decided that he would travel to the Fire Nation to set up a new treaty. The Wind Nation had already allied itself with the Whirlpool, as the Fourth King Gaara of the Wind Nation was friends with the prince. The Whirlpool also had treaties with multiple, weaker kingdoms that were more like villages that would soon be added to the Whirlpool kingdom for extra protection. However, even with all this new power coming him, Naruto stated that he wished to gather a new treaty with the First (Fifth, technicly) Queen Tsunade Senju, so that the kingdoms can reassure their treaty.

This is where the story begins.

**~o~0~o~**

"My Prince, would you care for a snack?", asked the young servant, named Mira. She was only thirteen years old, but her family was in need of money. She was the oldest, with six younger siblings, with her mother dead. Luckily, she was hired by the prince to work in the palace.

"Could you get me some blue apple slices? I want to indulge myself in Whirlpool food, before I have to eat all that Fire Nation custom food.", Naruto spoke, grinning a bit as he turned to her.

The prince wore a white satin robe that went to his angles, spilting a bit to show his left thigh. The top half cut a bit to expose his chest, which he honestly didn't mind. Golden plates were connected around in neck, with a 'diamond' shaped ruy on the front. He was barefoot, which is also something he didn't mind. He liked being barefoot, actually. He also wore a silver circlet, going through his blonde hair to form tightly on his forehead. Diamonds were studded in the silver, and small diamond-studded chains hung from the circlet, to fall to his shoulders, and the back part all the way to his waist.  
Despite being a male, it was obvious he liked dressing up. Besides, in the Whirlpool kingdom this wasn't uncommon, not common, but not rare. Usually, only the more _submissive_ males wore clothes like this. Most would be disturbed that their prince would be submissive, but they also knew he was powerful than most. He could thank the Kyuubi, and his teachers for that.

"Of course, my Lord.", Mira bowed.

"Mira, how about you take two months off? Paid, of course. I saw your younger siblings having no one to watch them. After I leave, of course. I'll give you a sack of gold, you deserve it.", Naruto spoke, right before she was about to leave.

"I-I couldn't accept it-", she tried.

"Nonsense!", Naruto huffed, "It's the best I can do. Since when I become king, you'll become my favorite servant!", he grinned.

"Oh, Naruto...", Mira sighed, "You really are too nice.", she smiled.

"I'm only nice to those who deserve it.", Naruto returned, "And you deserve it. Besides, didn't you say you want to become a librarian? Oooh! Maybe you should become my personal librarian-", he grinned.

"My Prince! Your getting out of hand, again.", Mira sighed.

"I know I am!", Naruto laughed.

Mira shook her head, before she left the room.

Naruto pouted a bit. Mira really did deserve better. She was really nice, and she could read and write. A rarity among the servants, and she would do good as a librarian. He wouldn't want to give her away, so she should become the palace's librarian. Gods know that the library is disorganized.

'_**You know, you can't be this nice as king.**_', a demonic voice grunted inside of him. It belonged to the Kyuubi No Yoko.

'_I can be nice to my people, but merciless to traitors, and to intruders. I will be cold and unforgiving to those who go against my kingdom, but the people deserve my love, just as they love and worship me._', Naruto swiftly returned.

'_**Indeed. You will be a good King, Naruto.**_', Kyuubi smirked.

'_Aw, I love you too, Kurama!_', Naruto grinned.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next morning, Naruto found himself watching as his luggage was packed inside of the carriage. It wasn't any normal carriage, it was a carriage that would be pulled by a Dragon Summon. The carriage was large, and could carry a large amount of things plus servants and food.

Naruto liked to be spoiled, plus he had to show off when visiting another kingdom.

"A total of fifteen guards, and five servants. We've packed your most expensive clothes, along with your most comforting. We've brought along all of the things you have asked for, and we have packed extra fruits for you. Does it please you, my prince?", asked Cher, the royal planner.

"Hai, thank you.", Naruto smiled.

"I shall return in two months, hopefully with a good treaty.", Naruto called, as he entered the carriage.

**~o~0~o~**

Three hours passed slowly for Naruto, who had decided to go through all of his clothes and dress accordingly. He decided to wear his normal jewelry (The same he had worn yesterday), with a black satin robe that had a nine-tailed fox design on the back, the robe itself went to his ankles. It had a spily down the left side, to expose his thigh and leg. The top half, was closed, thankfully. He was 'forced' to wear black flats, since his servants told him that he had to wear it or else he would seem rude.

Finally, thanks to the Dragon-pulled carriage, they arrived rather quickly despite the fact thousands of miles separated the Fire Nation and Land of the Whirlpool.

As soon as he left the carriage, with his guards surrounding him on each side and behind him, he was greeted by Tsunade Senju, her guards, and some others.

"Prince Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you.", Tsunade gritted out, and Naruto raised a brow. He decided not to pay any attention to her tense body, since he guessed she didn't like him. Mainly because he was born into leadership, and he didn't earn it. She guessed he would be a spoil brat.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Who are they?", Naruto asked, smiling.

"My guards or the others?", Tsunade asked.

"The others.", he chirped.

"My name is Madara Uchiha.", one man cut in, sneering at Tsunade. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Naruto. Please excuse Lady Tsunade's blunt rudeness.", he stated, bowing towards Naruto.

"Madara Uchiha..? The one who had defeated a whole army, by himself?", Naruto hummed, eyes sparkling happily.

"Madara, I advise you shut your mouth.", one of the guards snapped.

Madara sneered, "Yes, but I would rather not start a war with the Land of the Whirlpool, you fool.", he turned back to Naruto.

"This is the Akatsuki, my personal group of fighters.", Madara stated.

"A group of fighters that aren't loyal to any kingdom, but hired.", Naruto stated, "How interesting.", he smiled.

"Shall we show you to your quarters, or do you wish to speak about the treaty?", Tsunade spoke.

"I would prefer to talk about the treaty.", Naruto smiled.

**~o~0~o~**

"I present to you, the Fire Council.", Tsunade spoke, as she leaded Naruto into the Fire Counil meeting room.

"A Council? Why would this matter in the treaty?", Naruto huffed.

"Council's have a somewhat choice in matters in the major kingdoms.", Tsunade returned, "Despite what many believe, the leaders of the major kingdoms don't have unchallenged power.", she stated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki.", spoke a man, who sat behind one of the many rows.

"My name is Danzo.", he added.

"Pleasure.", Naruto chirped, before he turned to Tsunade.

"The treaty?", he asked.

"Of course, take a seat.", she nodded towards a throne-like wooden seat at the other side of the room where no other Fire Council member was sitting.

Naruto went other, and sat down. His guards followed, and stood beside and behind him.

"What changes do you wish to make?", Tsunade asked, sitting in her own chair.

"The whole thing. I want it to be specialized between myself and the Fire Nation. There will no doubt be some similarities, but I want to make this treaty special.", Naruto spoke.

"The first part I wish to discuss, is trading ports.", Naruto started, "I've seen that the Fire Nation gets more from it, as we rarely buy anything from the Fire Nation. I wish to create a set of trading ports mainly for the Land of the Whirlpool's use, to buy things from you. You have large amounts of silk, and specialized weapons. I would be buying these both, along with some other goods that aren't available in Whirlpool. The trading ports will be equal, with fair prices. No longer do I wish to pay over 100,000 ryo for only twenty barrels of seasons. That is unreasonable, unless it is a rare season.", he growled.

"Doesn't your council have a say in this?", asked one of the council members asked.

"Of course not. They are merely advisors, made out of nobles. They have power in the Whirlpool kingdom's affairs.", Naruto sneered, "While I trust them, I am no fool.", he snorted.

"O-Of course.", the council member jumped, shocked at the younger's reaction.

"Meaning you can start a war, with a snap of your finger.", Tsunade growled.

"Exactly. Though I have no want for war, even if I could if I wished. My kingdom is fine as it is.", Naruto sniffed.

"Does anyone disagree with the trading proposal?", Tsunade called.

None raised their hand, and Tsunade nodded her head. "That part is agreeable.", she said.

"Great. Anything you wish to add?", Naruto asked.

"We don't want you accepting in the villages into your kingdom.", spoke Danzo.

"Why not?", Naruto frowned.

"They are all not part of any real kingdom, and they will join the Whirlpool. Even if you don't like it. They are spread out in the section of land that has no real leaders or kingdom, remember that. You have no say in them, nor do you have any in my kingdom.", Naruto snorted.

"That is the point. Are you planning to take in all that land? The Village of Rain is said to be about to join the Whirlpool as province.", Tsunade spoke.

"No, I am not. The Village of Rain, or Amegakure, are not being forced into joining me. They wish too. Pein, the leader, would prefer to become a province rather than a full part of the kingdom. He will still rule over that land, but I will help them no matter what.", Naruto responded, shrugging.

"You are too powerful for a minor kingdom.", Danzo growled.

"Excuse me?", Naruto laughed, "My kingdom is not in any way, minor.", he spat, "My Navy and Army are strong, and I am wealthy. Even more so than you, or any other 'major' kingdom.", he sneered.

"Sorry, I'm late.", the door opened, as Madara Uchiha walked in.

"Why were you late?", growled Tsunade.

"I was speaking with the Akatsuki, actually.", Madara returned, going to his seat. He was right next to Tsunade's.

"Next part of the treaty,", Naruto started, "I wish to be able to hire the Akatsuki.", he stated.

"Oh?", Madara raised a brow.

"Your group is powerful, and I would hire them. Even if for simple jobs, my own military won't be able to do them since they are rather simple. They are trained, and I believe they can harvest minerals and help build cabins inside forests, right?", Naruto smiled.

"What about construction and miners, can't they do it?", Danzo cut in.

"My construction workers mainly work on villages and provinces of mine, and the miners are mainly to the bigger mines. I need the smaller mines mined too.", Naruto shrugged.

"They will be able too.", Madara hummed, obviously pleased.

"Great! Next part of the treaty! I wish to create an embassy here inside of Fire Nation. Mainly for a vacation house of sorts, and so that I have somewhere to stay during yearly meetings.", Naruto said.

"Yearly meetings?", grumbled the council.

"Yes, yearly meetings. I need to make sure the treaty in always intact, after all.", Naruto smirked.

"Agreed. We wish to have one in your kingdom as well, then.", Tsunade cut in.

"Great!", Naruto laughed.

None of the council members bothered to reject it, since they were fine with it since they knew they could find a place inside of the Whirlpool kingdom.

"Next part! I need to make sure this treaty is tightened. Perhaps I can marry one of my nobles to one of yours? Allow marraige proposals be arranged between both countries, so that our treaty can be strengthened.", Naruto spoke, "Though, I can and will be able to stop any that could be harmful.", he said.

Mumbles went through.

"We agree.", Tsunade said, after a minute or so of mumbles.

"Great! Is there anything else...?", Naruto hummed.

"Trading ports, marriage proposals, embassies... I believe that is all.", Tsunade said.

"Wonderful!", Naruto grinned, pleased.

"That means I can spend the rest of my time here, shopping!", he laughed, standing up.

"I must question, why do you wear such feminine clothes?", Tsunade cut in.

Naruto laughed, not at all embarresed.

"What? Not like it matters, at least not in my kingdom.", Naruto shrugged, as he stood up and left the room.

**~o~0~o~**

After spending the rest of the day shopping, Naruto returned to his quarters inside of the Fire kingdom palace. He found himself happily going through all of his items, as he sat on his bed.

"My prince, Madara Uchiha is here to see you.", called a guard from through the door.

Naruto groaned, "Hold on!", he called, getting off his bed to tie one of his white silk robes around him... Yes, he may been half-naked. So what?

"Let him in!", Naruto called, and the door opened as Madara Uchiha stepped into the room.

"Why are you here?", Naruto asked, folding his arms.

"The Fire Council wish to set up a marriage proposal between you, and one of the female nobles of this kingdom.", Madara stated, "They want more power in your kingdom.", he added.

"Why are you telling me this?", Naruto asked, frowning.

"You are the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko, the soon-to-be King of the Whirlpool. I am no fool, and Pein is one of my fighters.", Madara stated, walking closer to the prince.

"You wish to make a treaty, just between the Akatsuki and the Whirlpool.", Naruto realized.

Madara nodded, "You see... This kingdom, only keeps me around because they can't get rid of me. They have already tried, after all. I would like to work for the Whirlpool, and only you. Not for a council and a leader who is just a figurehead, basically.", he said.

"How do you propose that?", Naruto raised a brow.

"As a soon-to-be King of the Whirlpool, you must marry by the time you are eightteen. You must have an heir by the age of twenty-two. I know the Kyuubi gives you the ability to have a child, and I would be part of the treaty between the Akatsuki and Whirlpool.", Madara smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened as the realization hit him, before he gave out a laugh.

"You are a manipulative man, aren't you? Kyuubi doesn't like you, though he usually sleeps. If he was awake, he would be screaming at me.", Naruto snorted, "I will consider it, but I don't want to marry out of a treaty.", he stated.

"Hm..? Then why don't I make you fall inlove with me?", Madara grinned.

"Let's make a bet.", Naruto grinned.

"Oh?", Madara raised a brow.

"If you can make me fall inlove with you by the end of my stay, I will marry you. We will rule side by side, and I will become the Queen of the Whirlpool.", Naruto hummed.

"You will still have more power than I, since you are by blood, the ruler.", Madara smirked, "I agree.", he purred.

"Great! We have a deal!"

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next day, Madara decided to show Naruto around the capital of the Fire kingdom - Konoahgakure, the Leaf Village, it is called.

"Where are your guards?", Madara hummed.

"I can walk around, and I can defend myself.", Naruto returned.

"Hmm.", Madara hummed, holding out his hand, "What do you wish to see first?", he asked.

"Do you have any theaters? I'm considering this a date, so I would also like to go out to eat after...", Naruto smirked, as he took the elder's hand.

Madara's lips twitched slightly in a smile, as he leaded Naruto off.

"There is a play showing today...", he hummed.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto laughed as he left the theater house, giggling just slightly. The play had been a comedy, and it was rather funny. Personally, Naruto didn't think it was as good as the ones back in the Whirlpool, but it was still humorous. His favorite part was when one of the actors had 'accidentaly' fell off the fake balcony onto the floor of the stage.

"Come, I would like to take you a rather nice, and private restaurant.", Madara stated.

"What do they serve?", Naruto asked.

"Foods from all over the world, even some Whirlpool foods.", Madara returned, smirking.

"Really?", Naruto grinned, "That sounds great!", he chirped.

After a few short minutes of walking, Madara and Naruto entered the nice resturaunt. Just as Madara said, it was private. Infact, they got their own room for eating. It was Fire Nation styled, though Naruto didn't mind about sitting on the ground. Unlike Madara, however, Naruto sat criss-crossed since he wasn't used to sitting on bent knees.

"Have you decided on what to order?", the waitress asked, entering the room.

"I'll take a glass of Bleu **(Yes, it's supposed to be spelled like that)** raven juice, a plate of blue apples with it. Then I'll like to order a plate of raw garban, and a side of rice.", Naruto smiled.

"I'll take sake.", Madara spoke, "I will also order my usual.", he said.

"Of course. I shall be right back with your drinks, and apples.", the waitress bowed, before leaving the room.

"Usual?", Naruto raised a brow.

"This is my favorite restaurant.", Madara returned.

"How old are you?", Naruto finally asked, cocking his head to the side.

Madara's eyebrow twitched, "I'm older than the Fire kingdom.", he spoke.

"I knew that, but I'm talking about just how old you are. I know you helped design the Fire Nation's kingdom, so you would be older than it, but how many years old are you?", Naruto huffed.

"I'd rather not tell. If you know some part of my age, why are you fine with marrying me?", Madara asked.

"Who said I'll fall inlove with you? Besides, you don't look your age. Plus, I can guess you big~", Naruto giggled.

"You are rather vulgar, aren't you?", Madara deadpanned.

"You're just figuring this out?", Naruto laughed.

"For your standing, I wouldn't have thought.", Madara admitted.

"Just because I am prince, doesn't mean I don't know anything about the world. I am about to be King, after all.", Naruto hummed.

The door slid open, to reveal the waitress holding their drinks and a palte of sliced blue apples.

She placed them on the table, the drinks by the ones who ordered them, and the apples in the middle of the table.

"Sir, your family demands to enter this room. I cannot spot them.", the waitress spoke.

"Fine.", Madara scowled at the sudden information, as the waitress left the room.

"Family?", Naruto grinned, interested.

"The Uchiha Clan Head, sons and wife. They like to come here, and bug me whenever they can.", the Uchiha hissed.

The door slid open, and entered the other Uchiha.

"Who's this?", snorted one.

"Naruto, meet Sasuke and Itachi, my nephews. Mikoto, and great-nephews wife. And my great-nephew, Fugaku.", Madara stated, pointing to each of them, "You four, meet Naruto.", he said.

"Isn't he a little young for you?", Fugaku snorted, raising a brow.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch, "Your great-nephew isn't like you, is he?", he muttered, and he saw Madara smirk.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki.", Naruto stated, looking at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as in the Prince of the Whirlpool?", Itachi cut in.

"Hai.", Naruto nodded.

"That explains your expensive jewelry, but what of your clothes? Isn't is feminine?", Sasuke cut in, raising a brow.

"One; rude. Two; In my kingdom, males do wear this.", Naruto huffed.

"Sasuke.", Fugaku glared at Sasuke, "I'm sorry I could not meet you earlier, Prince Naruto.", he bowed, "Madara is the representative for the Uchiha Clan.", he stated.

"I must ask, why are you hanging around him?", Mikoto asked, sitting next to Naruto, leaving her sons and husband to sit beside Madara on the other side of the table.

"He said he'll show me around, so I agreed.", Naruto shrugged, "Not like I could go shopping for two months straight, I'll end up buying out the stores.", he pouted.

"Oh? Did he tell you about the shop that sells beautiful kimono's? I know they aren't native to your kingdom, but they are rather beautiful. Some even have engraved minerals in them.", Mikoto stated.

"Really? You must take me there.", Naruto grinned.

"It is just wonderful, there! Is there any types of clothes in the Whirlpool, that you think I may be interesting in getting?", Mikoto asked.

"Well, my kingdom has these beautiful hairnets that are made out of either silver or gold, with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, or any other gemstone studded in them. Circlets and other types of jewelry too, and our robes are all handmade. There is this one type of robe, that has cuts on both sides, though it exposes a bit of cleavage for a woman, that part can be covered in mineral nets.", Naruto spoke.

"Really? How beautiful! Fugaku, you must take me the Whirlpool for these things!", she turned to her husband.

"O-Of course.", the Uchiha Head quickly complied.

"Is there any jewlery stores around here?", Naruto asked.

"Of course! We have special rings, and we have custom-made jewlery mostly. Though, we have these hairpins, that are just beautiful!", Mikoto grinned.

"Why are you here?", Madara cut in, frowning.

"What, can't we visit you?", Itachi snickered.

"Shouldn't you be getting fucked into the mattress by that shark?", Madara returned.

Naruto started to snicker, "A shark?", he snickered.

"He isn't a shark.", Itachi glared at Madara.

"You two! Don't talk so vulgar!", Mikoto huffed.

"What? It's not like Naruto doesn't speak it.", Madara snorted.

"It's true. Besides, this is amusing. It's better than a comedy play.", Naruto giggled.

"Oh? Did he take you to one of the play's, that showed today?", Mikoto hummed, eyes sparkling.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! It was rather funny...", Naruto grinned.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The rest of the month passed by rather quickly for Naruto. Mikoto took him shopping at least once a week, and each night he went out with Madara. On some days, however, their dates were canceled due to a Fire Council meeting or for another meeting for the treaty. They kept on picking away at it, it seemed to Naruto. He didn't really care, he couldn't wait to return back to his kingdom. He had gotten messages and letters from Mira, along with the council. He knew that parts of the council were attempting to start a war without his permission, but he was able to keep them inline despite being so far away.

His people were loyal to him, not the council, after all.

By the end of the month, each time Madara and Naruto went out to eat, they started to order for each other. They always went to restaurants that offered privacy, and sometimes all-culture food. Mostly the first restaurant Naruto was taken too, and they attempted to try everything on the menu - Testing each other, really. Madara learned what Naruto liked and didn't like, and the same went for Naruto. They both were learning a lot about each other, talking more and more on each date. Naruto felt his personal resolve slipping, as he believed he may gotten crush on the elder man.

One night, after a date, Naruto found himself pinned to the wall of his bedroom. His mouth was attached to Madara's, their tongue's moving furiously together. There was no obvious objection to the kiss.

"Mmm..", Naruto groaned, wrapping his arms around Madara's neck, threading his fingers through the older's hair.

Their mouthes parted, and Madara quickly moved to his neck, sucking harshly.

"M-Madara...", Naruto groaned, "W-We have to stop...", he tried.

"Hmm? Why?", Madara mumbled, as he nibbled on the other's neck, starting to pull the top part of the robe down.

"A-Ah!", Naruto gasped, feeling a finger rub his nipple.

"I-In my kingdom... it's tradition for the-ah!- f-female part of the marriage, to lose her virginity t-to-ahn!", Naruto struggled to speak, as the other started to bite and nibble on his nipple, sneaking a hand downwards.

"Hmm... I won't be able to touch you, unless we marry, is that correct?", Madara whispered into Naruto's hear.

The prince shuddered, and gave a nod.

"How disappointing.", Madara sighed, but he gave a smirk, "I can wait, though.", he purred.

Naruto's cheeks flamed red.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next two days passed, and it felt like torture to Naruto. Madara seemed to have decided that he would constantly tease the prince, even while they were eating at a resturaunt. The Kyuubi woke up (for the first time since Naruto went to Konohagakure), and ranted to Naruto for two whole hours about how he shouldn't be with Madara, but in the end approved of it. The demon is rather confusing, all in all.

Naruto sighed, as he knew their marriage mine as well have been sealed. Though, he would have never guessed the Uchiha would have gained an attraction to him. Obviously shown. A lot... a little too often, to put it simply. Though, the prince didn't really want to object to it all.

Naruto explained the Whirlpool tradition fully to Madara, so that the Uchiha wouldn't attempt to 'fuck Naruto into the mattress' (As Madara so happily stated after).

"It is tradition for the female part of the marriage, to only have an orgasm by the one they are too marry. They are to be a virgin, so that they would only lose it to the one they love, or to the one they were set up to marry at points. The cases the female part of the marriage wasn't a virgin, it was because of rape, and that would be excused. Before you ask, there aren't any brothels in my kingdom. It's a shameful act, as you would disgrace the Goddess of Love for it. Rape disgraces the rapist, who is cursed by Athordite, then he, or at rare cases a she, would become gender neutral by a surgery, then their tongue would be cut out, then killed with needles piercing each part of their body...", Naruto explained.

"Your land is darker than it seems.", Madara deadpanned.

"It is. Everyone sees us as a peaceful kingdom, but we really aren't. We worship the Gods, sometimes more on a certain God. I myself worship the God of Death- Hades and the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis. ", Naruto shrugged.

"Why the God of Death and Goddess of the Moon?", Madara asked, raising a brow.

"Hades, because I feel as if I should greet death when I die. Death in itself is beautiful, and I can't wait to meet him in the afterlife...", Naurto sighed happily, dreamily really. "I worship Artemis, because she basically the Goddess of Virginity as well. I may be one of the only males to worship her, but I do feel blessed by her due to my skill with a bow and arrow.", he smiled.

"Intresting... I'm guessing our wedding will be by your traditions?", Madara hummed.

"If you don't mind.", Naruto shrugged.

"I don't mind. I've never been big on my traditions... Though, I do wish to perform the Uchiha tradition.", he stated.

"What is that?", Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

"To mark with the Uchiha symbol, or at least give you something to wear with the Uchiha symbol on it. For your, ah, wedding clothes, you will have an Uchiha symbol on the back.", Madara stated.

"I can go with that.", Naruto smiled, leaning in to kiss Madara gently on the lips.

"Mmm... I can't wait until I can pound you into any surface available.", Madara purred into Naruto's ear, causing the prince to shudder in arousal.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The rest of the time in Konohagakure passed, as Madara and Naruto officially announced their marriage to the Fire Council and Madara's family/

"What?! He is our General, representative of the Uchiha Clan, and leader of the Akatsuki, we're losing a lot because of this.", Danzo growled.

"Get another General, Fugaku can be the Uchiha Clan representive, and the Akatsuki will be coming with me, it seems.", Madara smirked.

"I won't object it, mainly because I know this isn't for power.", Tsunade grunted, "And because I know your parents would want you to be happy.", she added.

"You knew my parents..?", Naruto blinked.

"Your father was the Fourth King of the Fire Nation. Of course I know him.", Tsunade snorted, "Your mother, I trained her in Medjustu-Healing.", she said.

Naruto turned to Madara, and glared.

"What?", Madara raised a brow.

Naruto smacked him right upside the head, "How dare you not tell me you knew my father!", he hissed.

"He was the King, of I course knew him!", Madara returned, glaring at Naruto.

"Whatever.", Naruto huffed.

Mikoto herself had just smirked, and demanded pictures of their first child. Of which she claimed would be born within the next year or so. Naruto's face had turned as red as a tomato.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Madara's and Naruto's wedding was beautiful, and it was open to those of both Whirlpool and the Fire Kingdom, and even those of Naruto's allies. It's easy to say it was a rather big wedding, held in a small island hanging off to the side of the Whirlpool's mainland. Naruto had burned a silver and black cloth, representing Artemis and Hades. He also wore a white kimono that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Madara himself was (forced) to wear the symbol of Hades and Artemis on a necklace.

After the wedding, Madara quickly found them both inside of Naruto's room inside of the Whirlpool palace.

"Ahhn!", Naruto moaned, arching his back as Madara licked upside his cock.

"M-Madara..", the prince groanted, but the other merely smirked as he swallowed his cock whole.

Naruto let loose a loud moan, as Madara sucked harshly on his cock. It went on for what felt like forever, before Naruto came into Madara's throat.

"M-Madara..", Naruto groaned, watching as Madara used his semen to prepare his hole.

"Ahhn!", Naruto's eyes went wide, and he arched his back.

"Your hole is devouring my fingers...", Madara purred, "You want my cock, don't you? You want to be filled...", he purred, pushing his three digits harshly against Naruto's prostate.

"Yes, please! Madara, fuck me!", Naruto groaned, but Madara didn't comply, as he continued to prepare Naruto purely for his own amusement.

"Beg, Naruto...", Madara commanded.

"P-Please! Fuck me with your cock! Fuck me into the mattress, please! Just fuck me!", Naruto screamed, "I want to feel you inside of me... I want to feel your cum inside of me.", he groaned.

Madara's lips formed a happy smirked, as he smeared his cock with the oil off to the side (Which he honestly didn't notice until then). He thrust in quickly, entering Naruto's tight hole with ease.

"So... tight.", Madara groaned, clenched his fists into the sheets above Naruto's head. He did he best not to pound into Naruto, wanting the younger to get used to him first.

"M-Move.", Naruto stated, and Madara quickly complied.

Madara slowly thrusted at first, finding Naruto's prostate rather quickly, before he was eventually pushed to go harder, and harder... quicker and quicker.

Eventually, Naruto was a pile of flesh, only releasing moans and groans as he dug his nails into Madara's back.

"Ahhn!", Naruto screamed, tensing up as he came harshly.

Madara, however, continued to pound into Naruto as he twisted the prince around, and got even deeper inside.

"Ahh! Madara!", Naruto screamed, quickly becoming hard once more as he was promptly fucked into the mattress.

Naruto's muscles tightened harshly, still slightly spasming from Naruto's orgasm earlier. Madara gave a few more thrusts, before he buried himself inside of Naruto, and came.

Naruto let out a groan, cumming a second time as the older's cum filled him.

Madara pulled out, and drew Naruto close as they fell to sleep.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Mikoto's prediction became true. When Naruto was seventeen years old, on December 15th, he gave birth two twins. A boy and a girl, Kiro and Alysa. Kiro and Alysa were of course, fraternal twins, but they both got blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Whisker marks to match their 'mothers' own, thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra influence on them inside the womb. Not even three months passed after their birth, did Naruto get pregnant again.

Time passed, by the twenty-first year of their marriage, they have a total of six kids. After Kiro and Alysa, came November first a new baby girl was born, Dei. She had black hair, with blue eyes so dark you could barely find the pupil- They looked more like black with a blue tint to them, she also had whisker marks on her cheeks. After her, it was two years after did come Meliana, who looked like a female version of her mother. Not too long after, came Kira, who looked like a mini-version of his father. Finally, came Izuna, who was named after Madara's brother. Madara claimed that Izuna looked exactly like his namesake, other than for whisker marks and redish eyes.

All in all, it was peaceful...

**Authors Note:**

**Short, but I believe it was a good story ^^**

**Review and Favorite! :D**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello!**

**... ...**

**...**

I am considering making a new version of this story, 'Prince Naruto'.

Same pairing, different plot, different addition of characters, and the only thing linking it is of Naruto being a Prince of the Whirlpool...

If you can, vote in the review if I should just use this area to write one-shots of Naruto being a prince. It will include short, long, medium-length one-shots, along with long drabbles and short drabbles.

I like making Naruto a prince leaning a bit on the girly side, even though I believe a guy can wear sparkles and still be hot AND straight (I'm a bit of a feminist). Though, Naruto isn't straight in any of these stories XD

So yeah... vote away in the review slot!

**_Queen MiMi_**


End file.
